lifeonmarsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Drake
DI Alex Drake (née Price) (1973-2008) was a detective and police psychologist of an unknown division of the Metropolitan Police Service in 2008. While living in London with her only daughter Molly, DI Drake was studying and analysing the psychological evaluation and death of former Greater Manchester Police DCI Sam Tyler. After being shot by criminal Arthur Layton, Alex woke up in 1981, and seemed to continue Sam's 'fantasies'. Key Life Events *Born in the early 1970s to barristers Tim and Caroline Price. *Narrowly avoids death in a planned car explosion that takes the lives of her parents in 1980. *Alex, for most of her life, believes the man who came to get her after the explosion was her godfather, Evan White but is later revealed to be DCI Gene Hunt. *Joins Metropolitan Police Service and graduates from Hendon Police College. *Studies psychology at Oxbridge. *Enters a relationship with Pete Drake and has a daughter in 1996. *Marries and divorces Pete Drake. *Promoted to DI. *Begins a psychiatric evaluation of experiences described by DCI Sam Tyler after his recovery from a coma. *Shot by by Arthur Layton near the London Borough of Greenwich. *Enters Gene Hunt's World just like Sam Tyler and wakes up in July 1981 working for DCI Gene Hunt. *Brings down drug yuppie Edward Markham after he kidnaps Sharon Granger and arrests Arthur Layton. *Investigates a series of bomb threats related to the redevelopment of the East End concurrent to Prince Charles's and Diana Spencer's wedding. *Investigates the rape and attempted murder of a prostitute. *Investigates the disappearance of a nuclear research worker's body. *Investigates pimp and drug dealer Simon Neary. *Investigates an armed robbery connected to restaurant owner Chas Cale. *Investigates the robbery of £20,000 from a charity fund raiser. *Tries but fails to prevent the death of her parents in a car explosion, but learns that not everything happened the way she remembered it. *Forced to live in 1981 for several months. *In 1982, Alex starts to receive new signs of a possible return to 2008. *Investigates the death of a police officer in a Soho strip club. *Meets Martin Summers informally. *Investigates the death of a Romani in a car accident that appears to be Gene Hunt's fault. *Investigates the vandalism of an animal experimentation laboratory, which leads to an animal rights activist. *Investigates the disappearance of many young northern women shielded by Superintendent Mackintosh. *Witnesses the death of Superintendent Mackintosh. *Investigates a violent burglary in the Drake household. *Meets the young version of her ex-husband and Molly's father, Pete Drake. *Investigates a dead body in a canal with the sign of a loan shark. *Investigates the appearance of a body buried in concrete at a construction site. *Partakes in the foiling of Operation Rose with Gene Hunt. *Witnesses the killing of Martin Summers by Hunt. *Shot by Gene Hunt and sent in a coma and experiences waking up from her original coma in 2008. *Reunites with her daughter, but has visions of Gene Hunt. *Stops seeing visions of Hunt, which return months later. *Wakes up from coma in February 1983 after being slapped by Hunt. *Investigates the kidnap of a young girl with ransom. *Investigates independently the death of DI Sam Tyler. *Investigates the murder of several women and a severed hand in the post. *Investigates a series of arson attacks leading up to the 1983 general election. *Investigates several drug dealers in the local area. *Investigates the embezzlement of the Police Widows and Orphans Fund with DCI Derek Litton and DI Geoff Bevan. *Attempts to rescue hostage Sergeant Viv James from HM Prison Fenchurch following a prison riot. *Kisses Hunt and enters "the pub". Appearances Ashes to Ashes *Series 1 (all 8 episodes) *Series 2 (all 8 episodes) *Series 3 (all 8 episodes) ImagesCA53F2O1.jpg|1982 (Real World) ImagesCAKUSIR4.jpg|2008 (Real World) ImagesCA16NUMN.jpg|1981 (Gene Hunt's World) ImagesCA4P5LW6.jpg|1983 (Gene Hunt's World) Category:Offical Characters Category:Females Category:Ashes to Ashes Category:Detective Category:Police Officer